Casi Angeles 4T:Un Futuro Diferente
by Lucila Gorki
Summary: Esta historia se trata sobre casi angeles los chicos vuelven a viajar pero hay alguien mas con ellos, ella es hija de alguno de ellos, ella no lo sabe y sus padres tampoco. no mas lo saben Cielo y Nico,ella se enterara con el tiempo igual que sus padres. disfruten de esta historia nada es lo que parece y no te confies porque en la persona que mas confia puede que te traicione.


Casi Angeles 4 Temporada:Un futuro Diferente..  
Personajes:  
Benjamin Amadeo:Teo Bedolla Aguero Paz o Teo Gorki.  
Leandro Coccaro:Evaristo Gorki.  
Lucila Luna Lujan:Lucila Franccini Elordi.  
Victorio D Alessandro:Lucas Franccini.  
Candela Vetrano:Estefania Tefi Elordi.  
Pablo Martinez:Simon Arrechavaleta.  
Mariana Esposito:Marianella Mar Rinaldi.  
Maria Eugenia Suarez:Jazmin Romero.  
Nicolas Riera:Juan''Tacho''Morales.  
Valentina Zenere:Alai Morales Romero.  
Peter Lanzani:Thiago Bedoya Aguero.  
Emilia Attias:Cielo Magico y Paz Bauer.  
Gaston Dalmau:Ramiro Rama'' Ordo ez.  
Stefano De Gregorio:Leon Lleca Benitez.  
Mercedes Funes:Luz Inchausti.  
Agustin Sierra:Ignacio Nacho Perez Alzamendi.  
Julian Rubino:Johnny.  
Jimena Baron:Esperanza Bauer.  
Maria Del Cerro:Melody Paz Gorki.  
Rocio Igarzabal:Valeria Gutierrez.  
Gimena Accardi:Malvina Bedoya Aguero.  
Julia Calvo:Justina Garcia.  
Belen Chavanne:Nina Arrechavvaleta Rinaldi.  
Cristian Belgrano:Gonzalo(Doctor).  
Milagros Arricar:Paloma Franccini Elordi.  
Tommy Dunster:Cristobal Bauer.  
Nerdito Perez Alzamendi.  
Lucrecia Oviedo:Rene.  
Ezequiel Rodriguez:Kant.  
Peto Menahem:Tic-Tac-Bruno Arrechavaleta Rinaldi.  
Mariano Torre:Camilo Estrella.  
Jaime Dominguez:Jaime.  
Sebastian Cura:Torito.  
Camila Eugenia Martani:Martina Perez Alzamendi Benjamin Rojas:Cacho.  
INTRODUCCION.  
Los Chicos estaban en el hogar magico pero habia otro integrante con ellos,ella era Lucila Franccini Rinaldi ella es la hija de Lucas y Estefania o Tefi Franccini,nadie sabia sus verdaderos apellidos ni quienes eran sus padres ella nose acordaba,lucila vivia con los chicos en el hogar viajaron al Mandalay y ahi Lucila conocio a Teo Gorki o con su verdadero apellido Teo Bedolla Aguerro Paz hijo de Thiago y Melody Bedolla Aguero,ellos no lo saben porque nacho y valeria cambiaron el futuro pero lucila lograra arreglarlo.  
Los chicos volvieron a viajar llegaron al Mandalay pero era distinto habia un muro y estaban divididos los chicos se fueron encontrando poco a poco,cuando se encontraron se dieron cuenta que faltaban Mar,Tacho,Melody,Rama,Lleca,Valeria,Nacho y chicos pensaban que habian muerto sin saber que estaban vivos y que la jefa de ministro los tenia y los habia reseteado a todos,aqui es donde comienza nuestra aventura...Nada es lo que parece quizas sus parejas no sean las que desean y se sorprendan.  
Narra Lucila:  
Me encontraba en la guarida con los chicos desde que nos encontramos estamos muy unidos y me sobreprotejen mucho, mas simon desde que se enteraron que estaba embarazada no me dejan ni ir al ba o,aunque lo aprecio no sabria que hacer si algo le pasa al bebe , tengo 7 meses en cualquier momento va a nacer espero que cuando nasca Teo lo pueda ver,Teo Gorki es el padre de mi bebe el m-murio aunque yo todavia no lo acepto,tambien perdi a Mar la queria como a una hermana todos estamos mal pero lo unico que nos queda es Resistir somos la nueva Resistencia y Resistiremos por nuestros amigos y acabaremos con la jefa de ministro y Jay.  
Presente:Narra Lucila:  
Otro dia en la guarida yo me encuentro cocinando con Tefi tendria que cocinar Jazmin pero como estan inutil no quiso ,ah pero cuando llegan los chicos va y les dice que ella cocino,lavo y seco la ropa ,cuando en realidad no hace nada algun dia los chicos se daran cuenta que es una buena para nada como la odio.  
ya llegaron los chicos.  
Lucila:Bienvenidos,como les fue?.  
Thiago:Hola Lucila ,nos fue bien encontramos muchas cosas que nos pueden servir ah y tenemos una sorpresa para ti.  
Lucila:Para mi, que es?  
Luca:Cierra los ojos.  
Lucila:Ok..  
Simon:A la cuenta de 3 abri los ojos,1 Thiago:2 los tres:3.  
lucila abrio los ojos y vio una linda cuna.  
Simon:y que te parece,te gusta.  
Lucila:Es H-hermosa gracias chicos 'llorando' .  
Thiago:No llores , si no te gusto buscamos otra.  
Lucila:Como no me va a gustar, es lo mas lindo que han echo por mi.  
Luca:Entonces porque lloras.  
Lucila:Es que estoy muy feliz,muchas gracias chicos los quiero.  
los tres:No hay de que, nosotros tambien te queremos.  
Lucila:Bueno pasen asi comen.  
los chicos entraron y se pusieron a comer.  
Lucila:voy a buscar agua ,asi lavo los platos.  
Simon:Te acompa o.  
Lucila:No hace falta.  
Simon:No es nada,vamos te acompa o asi no te pasa nada.  
Lucila:Ok chicos ya volvemos.  
lucila y simon se fueron,mientras con los chicos. Thiago:Bueno ahora que Simon y Lucila se fueron necesito decirles algo.  
Jazmin:Que pasa Thiago.  
Luca:Encontramos al profesor y nos dio un celular que contiene el numero de una chica y chico de aca del futuro.  
Thiago:y vamos a saber quienes son.  
Tefi:Pero porque no pueden estar Simon y Lucila.  
Luca:Eso no lo sabemos,el profesor nos dijo que no tienen que estar,ahora voy a llamar asi q hagan silencio.  
''llamando n/s:Hola.  
Luca:Lucila?  
LucilaF:Hola pa,que pasa,te sentis bien,tenes la voz un poco rara Luca:...''M-me dijo pa de seguro se equivoco aunque espero que no,yo la quiero como a una hija.''  
LucilaF:Pa contestame , m estas preocupando.  
Luca:Estoy bien ,lucila soy Luca de 18.  
LucilaF:Mierda la he cagado,como consiguieron m numero.  
Thiago:El profesor nos lo dio.  
LucilaF:Ok,q necesitan .  
Thiago:Queremos saber que tiene q pasar supuestamente.  
LucilaF:Se los dire pero primero vayan a buscarme.  
Tefi:Porque hay q buscarte.  
LucilaF:Hoy me van a secuestrar,busquenme ahora.  
Justo cuando los chicos hiban a salir aparece simon.''  
Simon:Chicos vieron a lucila.  
Thiago:Como vieron,no estaba con vos.  
Simon:Nos separamos porque escuchamos a los cazadores.  
Luca:Que estamos esperando vamos a buscarla.  
Thiago:Chicas ustedes quedense,y avisen nos si lucila llego.  
Tefi:Thiago yo voy con ustedes.  
Thiago:No,Tefi es peligroso.  
Tefi:Thiago,esa ni a es muy importante para mi la quiero como a una hija.  
Thiago:Esta bien vamonos,Jaz avisanos si llega a venir.  
Jazmin:Si tengan cuidado''espero que no la encuentren ''Mientras con Lucila Lucila: Donde estoy?,Simon Simon donde estas?.  
n/s:Quieta Lucila: Quien eres?.  
n/s:Date la vuelta lentamente.  
''Lucila se da la vuelta y ve a Teo Lucila:''susurrando Teo.  
Teo:Quedate quieta,no te movas o disparo.  
Lucila:Porfavor Teo,no me hagas nada.  
Teo: Como sabes mi nombre?.  
Lucila:No te acordas ,no sabes quien soy.  
Teo:Se quien sos,sos una salvaje Rango B,Lucila Luna Luj n.  
Lucila:No soy una salvaje.  
Teo:Si lo eres,ahora mismo te llevo con la jefa de ministro.  
Lucila:No,Teo porfavor dejame ir.  
Teo:Estas embarazada.  
Lucila:Si.  
''A lo lejos se escucha que se acercan los cazadores Teo:Corre,yo ententendre a los guardias.  
Lucila:Gracias Teo.  
Teo:No me agradezcas,ahora andate antes de que me arrepienta.  
Lucila:Ok,adios Teo.  
''Lucila se fue corriendo Teo:''susurrando Adios mi peque a Lucila.  
''llega la jefa de ministro Luz:Gorki donde esta la salvaje.  
Teo:Se fue.  
Luz:Como que se fue.  
Teo:Se escapo.  
Luz:Y porque no le disparaste.  
Teo:El protocolo dise que esta prohibido dispararles a embarazadas.  
Luz:Me importa un bledo el protocolo, quiero a Lucila Franccini capturada,Guardias Busquenla.  
''Los guardias se van a buscar a Lucila Luz:Que sea la ultima vez que desobedeces una orden Gorki.  
Teo:Solo hise lo que el protocolo desia.  
Luz:A la proxima falla,no la cuentas Gorki,ahora andando es hora de irnos.  
''Mientras con lucila Lucila:Donde estaran los chicos.  
n/s:Lucila,contesta,lucila.  
Lucila:''Ese es luca ,luca estoy aqui.  
Luca:Lucila''va corriendo no te hicieron nada.  
Lucila:No, estoy bien vamos a casa,tengo algo que contarles.  
Luca:Ok,espera que le aviso a los chicos''llamando a Thiago ,Simon y Tefi''Chicos me copian.  
Thiago ,Simon y Tefi:Te copiamos,que pasa.  
Luca:Ya encontre a Lucila,nos vemos en la casa.  
Los tres:Ok vamos para alla.  
Luca:Vamos lucila.  
Lucila:Si vamos.  
''Luca y Lucila llegan a la guarida''.  
Luca:Ya llegamos.  
''Aparecen todos Tefi :Lucila te encuentras bien,no te paso nada.  
Lucila:Me encuentro bien tefi,Chicos les tengo que decir algo.  
Simon:Que pasa lucila.  
Lucila:V-Vi a Teo.  
Jazmin:Eso es imposible Teo murio igual que los otros.  
Luca:Lo que dise lucila es verdad,yo tambien lo vi,cuando la fui a buscar vi a un cazador y era Teo.  
Thiago:Eso significa,que los chicos pueden estar vivos.  
Lucila:Eso no es todo.  
mas paso.  
Lucila:Teo no me recuerda.  
Simon:Como lo sabes.  
Lucila:Le pregunte si sabia quien era y me dijo que era una salvaje Rango B.  
Jazmin:Eso es raro chicos.  
Thiago:Si, es muy raro,tendremos que idear un plan y ya se cual es.  
Tefi:Cual es Thiago.  
Thiago:Vamos a secuestrar a Teo Gorki.  
Jazmin:De que nos va a servir.  
Thiago:Lo vamos a secuestrar para hacerle preguntas.  
Simon:Esta bien,ma ana a primera hora Luca,Thiago y yo lo iremos a buscar y ustedes se quedan aqui.  
Lucila:Esta bien,pero tengan cuidado.  
Luca:Lo tendremos.  
''Mientras con la jefa de ministro y Teo''.  
Luz:Te dare una ultima oportunidad Gorki,mas te vale que no falles.  
Teo:Que tengo que hacer.  
Luz:Tenes que traer a Thiago Bedolla Aguero,Luca Franccini y Lucila Franccini.  
Teo:Segun los registros es Lucila Luna Luj n.  
Luz:Eso es para que ella no sepa la verdad,quiero que me los traigas y mas a Lucila,esta entendido Gorki.  
Teo:Si,esta entendido Luz.  
Luz:Perfecto,ya te podes retirar.  
Teo:Con su permiso.  
''Teo se va''.  
Luz:Espero que la capturen,yo nunca te haria da o lucila pero vos me dejaste y vas a pagar sirviendome a mi y te hare odiar a Gorki.  
''Mientras con Teo''  
Teo:''Porque no la pude capturar,algo en ella me hiso hacer lo que hise, me parece conocida pero de donde''.  
''aparece Melody Melody:Hola Teo,como te va.  
Teo:Hola Melody,me va bien,estoy un poco ocupado,hablamos luego.  
Melody:Esta bien,nos vemos.  
''Teo se va Melody:''Que le pasa a Teo,no me ha ni mirado,bueno debe ser que tiene mucho trabajo .  
''Melody se va''.  
''Mientras con Teo''.  
Teo:''Que me pasa porque no dejo de pensar en ella y encima Luz quiere que la secuestre,la voy a ir a buscar y le voy a preguntar como es que me conoce y de donde.  
''Mientras con los chicos Tefi:Lucila y Simon ya se durmieron.  
Thiago:Bueno es hora de llamar a la Lucila del futuro.  
Luca:Yo la llamo''llamando''Hola Lucila.  
LucilaF:Hola Luca,q pasa.  
Luca:Necesitamos que nos contes la verdad.  
LucilaF:Esta bien,no es muy larga la historia pero les contare lo mas importante.  
Jazmin:Que seria?.  
Lucila:Seria porque simon es Jay y Quienes son mis padres?  
Tefi:Esta bien te escuchamos.  
Lucila:Ok,todo susedio cuando me secuestraron,simon se sintio muy mal por haberme perdido que planeo acabar con todos si no me encontraba viva,lo que el no sabia era que luz me habia secuestrado y estaba en el NE con los chicos con la memoria reseteada Luz me hiso creer que Teo abuso de mi y que ella me borro esa parte de la memoria y a Teo me fui alejando de el pero Teo se acercaba queria estar conmigo,hasta que un dia aparecio Jay en el NE y me vio se sorprendio tanto que le pregunto a Luz que hacia yo ahi ella le dijo que me habian encontrado en el bosque y me salvaron pero me borraron la memoria para que no Jay sabia la verdad me secuestro a mi y a Teo y nos devolvio la memoria de todo lo que vivimos,ahi Jay me explico porque hacia lo que Jazmin:Significa que Simon te ama y por perderte hiso todo esto.  
LucilaF:Si,me ama como a una hija y al perderme a mi es como si se le hubiera acabado el mundo,porque el habia perdido a su esposa y a su cu ada.  
Thiago:Entonces tenemos que evitar que secuestren a lucila y que maten a valeria.  
Luca:Porque a valeria.  
Jazmin:Porque vale es la esposa de Simon.  
LucilaF:Valeria no es la esposa de Simon. Luca:Y quien es?  
LucilaF:Yo no les puedo decir eso si no alteraria el futuro m s de lo que ya esta.  
Thiago:Esta bien,ya es algo tarde y ma ana nos tenemos que levantar temprano.  
LucilaF:Entiendo,llamenme en unos dias.  
Tefi:Porque?.  
LucilaF:Porque si me llaman seguido,me pueden rastrear y no van a saber m s de mi Ma dijo Tefi.  
Tefi: Me dijo Ma puede que sea su madre esta bien en un par de dias te llamamos.  
LucilaF:Ok,en unos dias hablamos,cuidense.  
Luca:Tu tambien cuidate,adios.  
Lucila:Adios.  
Thiago:Bueno ahora que sabemos parte de la verdad,hay que cuidar de Lucila.  
todos:si.  
Al otro dia .  
Thiago:Buenos dias.  
Todos:Buenos dias.  
Thiago:Luca,Simon estan listos.  
Luca/Simon:Si.  
Lucila:Por favor tengan cuidado.  
Luca:Lo tendremos.  
Simon:No te preocupes,no te hace bien a vos ni al bebe.  
Lucila:Esta bien,pero tengan cuidado y vuelvan los tres.  
Thiago:Volveremos y Teo vendra con nosotros.  
Tefe:Ok,vayan con cuidado.  
Jazmin:Cuidense y no se arriesgen.  
Simon:Nos cuidaremos y no nos arriesgaremos.  
Las tres:Adios.  
Los tres:Adios.  
los chicos se van a buscar a Teo .  
Thiago:Estan listos.  
Luca/Simon:Si.  
Thiago:Ok,entonces vamos.  
los chicos logran capturar a Teo y lo llevan a la guarida,mientras con las chicas Lucila:Se estan tardando,crees que se encuentren bien.  
Tefi:Lucila tranquilizate y sentate ,no le hace bien ni al bebe ni a vos preocuparte demasiado.  
Lucila:Lo siento Tefi,es que me preocupa que los captueren y no vuelvan.  
Tefi:Ya vas a ver que estan bien y que van a entrar por la puerta con Teo.  
van entrando los chicos Luca:Ya volvim- no alcanza a terminar porque lo abraza Lucila .  
Lucila:Dios porque tardaron tanto me tenian preocupada.  
Luca:Tranquila,ya volvimos y estamos bien.  
Lucila:Por suerte estan bien,lograron capturar a Teo.  
Thiago:Si,hay lo va trayendo Simon.  
va entrando Simon con Teo Simon:Me podrian ayudar no lo creen.  
Thiago:Cierto,veni traelo.  
lo atan a una silla Lucila:Se encuentra bien.  
Luca:Si,solo esta inconsiente en unos minutos despertara.  
Lucila:Ok,q bueno que se encuentra bien,esta muy cambiado.  
Thiago:Tienes razon ,cuando lo vi no estaba seguro si era el,por suerte lo es.  
Tefi:Creen que despierte.  
Simon:Capaz que para la hora de almorzar ya este despierto.  
Jazmin:Bueno,lo unico que queda es esperar y vigilarlo.  
Lucila:Yo lo vigilare primero.  
Thiago:Mejor ve a buscar las cosas para cocinar con las chicas y cuando despierte te diremos.  
Lucila:Pero yo quiero estar con el.  
Luca:Lucila ve con las chicas,no sabemos como va a reaccionar al verte y al vernos capaz que reaccione mal y te haga da o.  
Lucila:Teo no me da aria, el no lo haria.  
Simon:No sabemos si es el mismo Teo que conocimos en el pasado,ve con las chicas cualquier cosa te llamamos.  
Tefi:Vamos Lucila,los chicos te avisaran si despierta.  
Lucila:Esta bien,vamos Tefi,Jazmin vienes.  
Jazmin:No, yo voy a lavar los platos Tefi:Ok,Chicos ya nos vamos cualquier cosa avisennos.  
Thiago:Esta bien tengan cuidado y no se alejen mucho de la guarida.  
Lucila:No te preocupes,no nos alejaremos.  
pasaron los minutos y las chicas volvieron Tefi:Ya volvimos.  
Lucila:Teo ya desperto.  
Luca:Todavia no.  
Lucila:Oh,entonces ire a hacer la comida.  
Simon:Quieres que te ayude.  
Lucila:No hace falta.  
Simon:Dejame ayudarte,yo quiero ayudarte.  
Lucila:Esta bien,bueno nos vamos a cocinar cualquier cosa avisenme.  
Thiago:Tranquila te llamare si llega a despertar.  
Lucila:Esta bien,vamos Simon.  
Simon:Si.  
Lucila y Simon se fueron a hacer el almuerzo Jazmin:Espero que despierte.  
Tefi:A ti no te tiene que importar si despierta o no es el novio de Lucila ella no mas se tiene que preocupar no vos.  
Jazmin:Solo preguntaba,no te alteres.  
Tefi:Me altero porque se cuales son tus intenciones eres una robanovios primero anduviste con Thiago despues con Luca con Simon por suerte no el es muy inteligente para fijarse en ti asi que no te metas con Teo porque si no te ira muy mal.  
Jazmin:Asi y que me haras.  
Tefi:Te podria hasta matar con tal de que no te mestas con Teo te lo advierto,los chicos saben de que eres capaz y ellos tampoco te permitiran que te acerques a Teo.  
Jazmin:Ya lo veremos.  
Jazmin se fue Tefi:Dios,no la soporto.  
Thiago:Que paso ahora Tefi.  
Tefi:Jazmin es lo que pasa.  
Luca:Que hiso ahora.  
Tefi:Me dijo que seducira a Teo.  
Thiago:Nosotros no lo permitiremos ya nos uso a Luca y ami con el novio de Lucila no.  
Luca:Que ni piense en acercarse a Teo,porque si llego aver a Lucila llorar y es su culpa lo pagara.  
Tefi:Ay que vigilarla.  
Thiago:Si,despues le decimos a Simon.  
Luca:Ok.  
llega Simon Simon:Chicos ya esta la comida.  
Tefi:Hay vamos,habria que llevar a Teo hasta el comedor por si despierta.  
Thiago:Tienes razon,Luca ayudame a llevarlo.  
Luca:Si.  
Luca,Thiago,Tefi y Simon fueron al comedor con Teo aun inconsiente.  
Lucila:Todavia no despierta.  
Luca:No,lo siento creo que lo golpeamos muy fuerte.  
Lucila:No te disculpes me preocupa porque ha pasado muchos minutos inconsiente.  
Simon:No te preocupes,ven vamos a buscar los platos.  
Lucila:Esta bien.  
cuando ellos se fueron Teo desperto Teo: Donde estoy?, quienes son ustedes?  
Tefi:Ya desperto,hay que decirle a Lucila.  
vuelven con los platos Simon y Lucila Lucila:Decirme que - Lucila ve que Teo esta despierto desperto.  
va corriendo a donde esta Teo Lucila:Teo,te sientes bien,necesitas algo,tienes hambre.  
Simon:Lucila va corriendo a donde estan Teo y Lucila no debes correr que hubiera pasado si te caes- la alza .  
Lucila:Lo siento,es que me emocione Teo que veia todo se puso celoso Teo:No crees que deberias bajarla.  
Simon:Cierto,lo siento la baja .  
Lucila:No te preocupes,como te sientes Teo.  
Teo: mira enojado a Simon Me siento un poco mareado.  
pdt:los otros se fueron y los dejaron solos.  
Lucila:Quieres agua.  
Teo:Si,porfavor.  
Lucila:Bueno hay te traigo,de paso llamo a los chicos.  
Simon:Esta bien yo lo vigilo.  
Lucila:Ok.  
Lucila se fue a buscar agua y a los chicos Simon:Te sientes bien.  
Teo:Si,solo estoy un poco mareado,quien eres?.  
Simon:Ya se te pasara,te lo dire cuando vuelva Lucila con los chicos.  
va entrando Lucila con los chicos Lucila:- se acerca a Teo Aqui tienes- Le da el vaso con agua .  
Teo:Gracias.  
Lucila:No hay de que.  
Thiago:Bueno ahora que ya despertaste,te haremos unas preguntas y te pedimos que las contestes.  
Teo:Lo hare con una condicion.  
Jazmin:Cual?.  
Teo:Que ustedes contesten lo que yo les pregunte.  
Luca:Me parese justo,entonces pregunta.  
Teo:- mira a Lucila Quien es el padre?.  
Lucila: lo mira sorprendida Porque lo quieres saber.  
Teo:No lo se,solo se que quiero saber quien es.  
Lucila:Bueno, susurrando eres tu.  
Teo:Que dijiste.  
Jazmin:No creo que sea buena idea que le dijas.  
Lucila:Porque no.  
Jazmin:Porque quizas reaccione mal y te haga da o.  
Tefi:Jazmin callate Teo tiene que saberlo,decile Lucila no te preocupes cualquier cosa nosotros te protegeremos.  
Lucila:Ok- mira a Teo el padre de mi bebe eres tu.  
Teo:Q-que dijiste.  
Lucila: apunto de llorar Tu eres el padre de mi bebe.  
Simon:Lucila manten la calma.  
Teo:E-Es mentira me estas mintiendo.  
Lucila:Porque te mentiria creeme Teo,no te estoy mintiendo.  
Teo:No puedo creerte quiero pero no puedo,quiero que cuando me suelten vayas al muro conmigo.  
Luca:Por supuesto que no,no te la vas a llevar.  
Teo:Es para hacer un analisis de sangre,para saber si es mi hijo.  
Thiago:No te la llevaras.  
Teo:Solo sera por unas horas,para saber si ese ni o es mio o no.  
Tefi: Y que vas a hacer si es tuyo?.  
Teo:Me hare cargo,los cuidare a ambos y si no es mio lo mismo los cuidare.  
Jazmin:Porque?,si no es tuyo no deberias irte.  
Teo:No me iria me quedaria con ella,nose porque pero no me importa de quien sea solo se que no la dejare.  
Tefi:Que lindo.  
Teo:Gracias,dejaran que vaya conmigo.  
Simon:No,si quieres le puedes sacar sangre pero no te la llevaras.  
Teo:Para sacarle sangre tengo que tener una aguja.  
Luca:Pidesela a un doctor pero no te la llevaras.  
Teo:Esta bien,cuando me suelten buscare la aguja y volvere para sacarle sangre,estan de acuerdo.  
Thiago:Si.  
Teo:Y tu Lucila.  
Lucila: Reacciona Eee estoy de acuerdo,disculpenme voy a salir a tomar aire..  
Simon:Quieres que valla contigo.  
Lucila:No,necesito estar sola volvere en unos minutos.  
Jazmin:Bueno es algo tarde sera mejor comer e ir a dormir.  
Thiago:Si,bueno sera mejor desatarlo asi come dudo que vayas a escapar.  
Teo:No ,no escapare.  
Luca:Ok,ire a buscar a Lucila ya vuelvo.  
Luca se va Luca:Lucila ya es hora de comer.  
Lucila llorando ya voy.  
Luca:Lucila , que tienes? , porque lloras?.  
Lucila:Luca no quiero creerle, no quiero.  
Luca: porque no? .  
Lucila:Porque cuando recupere la memoria se ira y me dejara de nuevo.  
Luca: Como que te dejara ?,a que te refieres.  
Lucila:T-Teo no me queria solo a mi,el me mentia por eso nose si creerle.  
Luca:Lucila,explicame porque no entiendo.  
Lucila:Te lo explicare a vos a Simon y a Thiago,a ustedes les contare nuestra supuesta historia.  
Luca:Esta bien,ven entremos asi comes Lucila:No quiero entrar,no quiero que me vean asi.  
Luca:Bueno,entonces traere mi comida y la tuya y no acepto un No por respuesta.  
Lucila:Esta bien,te espero.  
Luca se fue a buscar la comida Tefi:Luca y Lucila no va a comer.  
Luca:Si pero no quiere entrar asi que ella y yo comeremos afuera.  
Teo:Porque no quiere entrar,le pasa algo.  
Luca:No,solo quiere comer afuera,yo estare con ella asi que no se preocupen.  
Thiago:Esta bien,nose queden mucho tiempo asi nose enferman.  
Luca:Ok,luego entramos.  
Luca se fue afuera Luca:Ya volvi,Toma le da la comida a Lucila .  
Lucila:Gracias se pone a comer .  
Luca:Esta muy rico.  
Lucila:Gracias,me esforze.  
Luca:Pues te quedo muy rico,deberias cocinar seguido.  
Lucila:Ya vere,capaz y lo haga.  
terminan de comer Luca:Ya es hora de entrar.  
Lucila:Si suspira vamos.  
Los dos entran Simon:Al fin entran ya los hibamos a buscar.  
Luca:Ya entramos,que pasa.  
Thiago:No sabemos donde va a dormir Teo.  
Jazmin:Lo mejor seria que duerma en el cuarto con alguien asi lo vigila.  
Tefi:Si,pero con quien?.  
Lucila:Yo puedo vigilarlo,puede dormir en mi cuarto.  
Simon:No creo,mejor que duerma con alguno de nosotros.  
Luca:O mejor que duerma en el cuarto de las chicas y alguno de nosotros se queda con ellas.  
Thiago:Me parece bien,quien se ofrece.  
Simon:Yo.  
Luca:Esta bien,chicas estan de acuerdo.  
Las Tres:Si.  
Thiago:Bueno,vamos a buscar a Teo debe de estar cansado.  
todos fueron a la cocina donde estaba Teo Thiago:Bueno Teo ha decidimos donde vas a dormir.  
Teo:Ok,y donde voy a dormir.  
Jazmin:Vas a dormir con nosotras.  
Teo:encerio.  
Tefi:si pero Simon va a estar para vigilarte.  
Teo:Esta bien.  
Lucila:Bueno ya todo esta decidido es mejor ir a dormir,hasta ma ana.  
Todos:Hasta ma ana.


End file.
